tornspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Torn.space controls
Torn.space controls * W''' or '''Up arrow: move your ship forward. * A''' or '''Left arrow: turn your ship levorotatory. * D''' or '''Right arrow: turn your ship clockwise. * S''' or '''Down arrow: if your ship isn't drifting (if you are it makes your ship move backwards), you activate a shield that blocks 75% of the damage, but it also blocks passive healing. * Shift button: drift. While drifting, rotational friction is removed, but angular speed increases. * Shift + S '''or Down arrow: Go backwards. * '''Q '''or '''E: '''Boosts your ship laterally (to one side or another). This juking increases its efffectiveness with high energy regeneration. '''E is also used for respawning. * P: activate/deactivate autopilot (this basically freezes or unfreezes the ship's controls, allowing you to chat while the ship is moving, or block a function button in your ship if when activating autopilot at the same time both buttons are pressed (being permanently activated until it's touched again)). * 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0 buttons: select slot (when you can't scroll to change weapons). * C or V: activate C-Slot or V-Slot (they are the same slot, only available in Elite Ships). C-slots are known for having a fixed item and not being able to be changed like the other slots. * Enter button: close/open chat bar (when there is nothing written) start to write/send to chat (when something is written). * Mouse: In the chat, players can do the same as enter if they click on the chat bar, and in the menus on the base it allows you to switch from one menu to another, select ship, buy/sell weapons, upgrades or lives,... * B''': when you are buying some weapon in the Shop, this button is pressed to confirm you want to buy an item (when you can't click in it). * '''Y '''and N': Yes/No (usually when you are selling a weapon). Commands NOTE: the spaces are always written. The characters in ''italics are the place where the name/password/etc. is written. Current official commands: * /help ** Gives a full list of the commands. * /password password ** Changes your password. * /PM playername message ** Allows you to talk privately with a player. For that player the private message is seen as "PM of the message message" in lime color (but that can be changed). You don't need to add the prefix for moderator (M) or owner (O). Compatible with colors. * /r message ** Replies to last person who PM'd you (included Moderators and Owners). Compatible with colors. * /broadcast message ** Sends a broadcast to the server (only Moderators and Owners). Compatible with coloring. * /mute playername time ** Mutes a player for the time you specified in minutes (only available to Admins (who have a "M " before their names) or the Owner (with a "O ")). If you put 0 minutes it unmutes. * /swap slotnumber1 slotnumber2 ** Allows you to swap the content of the slots selected, being slotnumber1 and slotnumber2 the number of the slot (1'', 2'','' 3'','' 4'','' 5'', 6'', 7'','' 8'','' 9'','' 0'') and not the weapon stored in it. * /me message ** Type a message as if it was a server message, but with a "~" preceding it. Not compatible with colors. * /nameturret name ** Customizes your turrets by adding a name to them. * /changeteam ** You change team, at the cost of 10% of your xp and money. You need to use /confirmteam to validate it. Color commands: 'these ones are unavailable for the average player outside Private Messages at the moment, but they can be used by janitors, moderators, VIPs and owners. This color chat can be used as a way to change server messages color (as a bug). * '''Basic coloring: '''they are shortcuts that allows people to use colors quickly. However, they are limited in number and complexity, so they are only useful to save time and chat space. ** ~`''red~` it made text following it to be of a pink color. Change the "red" for another color to get some possible colors (lime, silver, purple, lilac, lavender, violet, gold, yellow, orange, blue, BLUE (deep blue), RED (blood red), crimson, brown, black, grey, white). * '''Advanced coloring: with them you are able to choose any color, even transparent text (so it seems that chat is being deleted). Decimals are written with points, not commas (example: 0.35). ** ~`RGB(255,255,255,1'')~` or ~`rgba(''255,255,255,1'')~` They help you get the color you want with the RGB/RGBA code (the first 3 numbers are between 0-255, being "255,255,255" white and "0,0,0" black), opacity included (0 = total transparency, 1 = total opacity). The RGB form could be written without the 4th number to make it a simpler method with full opacity. ** There's another command that uses hexadecimal code to color the chat. It works with ~`''Colorhexcode~` , being colorhexcode a "#" followed by six characters (each pair representing Red, Green and Blue; in that order). It uses sixteen distinct symbols, most often the symbols "0"–"9" to represent values zero to nine, and "A"–"F" (or "a"–"f") to represent values ten to fifteen. Each hexadecimal digit represents four binary digits, also known as a nibble (half a byte). A single byte can have values ranging from 0000 0000 to 1111 1111 in binary form, which can be more conveniently represented as 00 to FF in hexadecimal. The extremes are #000000 for black and #FFFFFF for white. Some Tips and Tricks can be found here. Category:Help